Seeking Happiness!
by hpcrazy07
Summary: Harry is a lost and lonley teenager. Who will help him find his way? This takes place all during the summer.RWHG, HPGW!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other charcters. THe wonderfully brilliant J.K. Rowlings does. I am just borowing them for my amusement :)  
  
Summary Harry is having a hard time getting over Sirius's death. He writes to his friends but doesnt tell them much. When he goes to the burrow and school he finds a surprising friend :) ENJOY!!  
  
Chapter 1: Lonlieness  
  
Harry sat at his desk looking at his photo album, that Hagrid gave to him. The first page was of him, as a baby, and his parents. The next was of him and his two best friend, Ron and Hermione. Harry closed the book and turned to stare out the window. A cool breeze floated in from the open glass and swept across Harry's face and revealed the lighting bolt scare on his forehead.   
  
Harry ran his fingers across the scar, " Why? Why do I have to live like this? Why do I have to carry this burden? I am either to be murdered or be a murderer," Harry said to himself. He hated this life. He ahd lost the closest thing to a father he had. All he wanted were his parents back and to have a normal exsistence and to see Sirius again. He didn't want all of this. He hadn't asked for it. Harry was brought out of his thoughts by his snow owl nipping affectionatley at his fingers.   
  
" Hey girl." Harry stroked her feathers before taking the letter of her leg. He unrolled it and started to read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope this finds you well. I know you are feeling guilty about Padfoot and I am sure you have already heard this from everyone, but it isn't your fault. Well, I am not going to burden you with all that.   
  
I just wanted to know how you are doing? I hope you are having a half-decent summer, and I hope the Muggles are treating you right. I can't wait to see you this summer. I know I am weird you don't have to say it. But hey, that what makes me Ginny Weasley. Crazy insane Ginny Weasley. Well, I am off to bed. See you soon.  
  
All my love  
  
Ginny  
  
P.S Please write back tommorow night so Ron doesn't get the wrong ideas. LOL that would be funny to see his face though :)  
  
Harry chuckled at the last bit. Leave it to Ginny to make him laugh. She could always make him laugh. She was an amazing person. To bad she was Ron's siter or he would ask her out. With that thought in mind Harry headed to bed. All the while thinking about being at the Burrow and having Ginny cracking jokes making him laugh. Harry smiled and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.   
  
Author's note I know it is short but I like it. I hope you do to. please read and review it. That is my motivation. love to all. Cherrio! 


	2. Thinking of you!

Author's note I only got one review last time :( boo hoo. I am going to write anyway because I love HP and writing. Please review more  
  
Disaclaimer They still arent mine.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
It was here. The one day Harry looked forward to, but not much this year. It was July 31st. Harry was turning 16. ' wahoo,' he thought. Harry looked at his clock which read 12 am. "Happy Birthday Harry," he said to himself. Just then 4 owls swopped through his open bedroom window and landed on his desk. Harry smiled and took the package of the Weasley family owl, Errol. The first thing he opened was Ron present. It was a letter and a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. He put the beans aside and read the letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday mate. Man you are getting old. Nah jk. I have some great news. You are coming to the Burrow tommorow at 12 noon. Sp pack your shit and be ready. Dad and Lupin will be there to pick you up. Well see you soon.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry smiled and took another package from Fred and George. This contained DungBombs, and some other Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. The third was from no doubt Mr and Mrs. Weasley. It contained 2 mince pies and a sweater. He finally got to the last package from Errol and was surprised to read Ginn'ys handwriting.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hiya. I hope you are doing well. Happy Birthday. I heard you are coming tommorow afternoon. YAY! I can't wait. Not that I am anxious or anything. Hermione is coming too. Oh you shoudl see Ron. Everytime you mention her name he goes all beat red like his hair. It is sooooo funny. I love teasing him about his infatuation with her. You do know she like him too right? If not then you are as thick as Ron (like that's possible).   
  
I hope you like you gift. See you tommorow.  
  
Love  
  
Ginny  
  
Harry tore open the package and smiled at what was inside. He pulled out a photo of the entire Weasley family (excluding Percy) and himself. They were all laughing and having fun. On the bottom of the photo was written , The Family. A tear slid down Harry's cheek. The Weasley's were the closest thing to a family he had. Harry set the picture on his nightstand and picked up the next thing in the package. It was what apperead to be a new watch. After all he hadn't bought a new one after his fourth year. He just kept wearing the same broken one. Harry flipped over his new watch and saw something inscribed on the back. " Never forget me"  
  
" I could never forget you beautiful Ginny." Harry slipped the watch on his wrist. He began opening his other presents. he got a Quidditch book from Hermione, a cake from Hagrid, and a locket from Lupin that belonged to Lily. Inside the locket was a picture of his mum and dad. Harry slipped it around his neck and tucked it in his shirt. He then laid down and drifted off to sleep.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Harry forced his eyes open and gropped around for his glasses. He read the clock and it said 11 am. He quickly got out of bed and threw all his belongings in his trunk. He carefully placed the photo on top and shut the lid. Harry stuck Hedwig's empty cage on top and also his firebolt. He then made his bed and laid fresh clothes on top. He walked into the bathroom and took a nice hot shower. By the time he was re-dressed and had drug his truck downstairs it was 11:55. So Harry sat on his steps until he saw two tall figures walking down the street.  
  
Harry jumped up and raced out to meet Lupin and Arthur.  
  
" Hi, Harry." They said together and they took turns shaking Harry's hand.  
  
" Hi Professor,Mr. Weasley. GHow are we getting back to the Burrow?"  
  
" Portkey." Lupin said as he lifted the trunk with Arthur and Harry carried the cage and broom. They walked for about 2 minutes to the playground where Lupin and Arthur grabbed a soda can. harry touched it too and felt that familiar pull behind his navel. Before he knew it his feet hit the ground in front of the Burrow.   
  
Mrs. Weasley ran over to him and embraced him in a tight hug. Ron shook his hand as Hermione ran at him and hugged him just as hard as Mrs.Weasley. Next it was Ginny. She was standing to the side of Fred and George staring at Harry.  
  
' Man he looks good. He has really got into shape. All that Quidditch has surely payed off.' She though to herself. Harry walked up to her and hugged her. "Thanks for the gifts. It meant a lot. Oh and I did know the they have a thing for each other. It was so obvious." Harry pulled back and smiled at Ginny. Her face went as red as her bright hair.   
  
" Everyone in the backyard. Lunch is ready." Mrs. Weasley called. Harry followed Ron and Hermione. He was walking next to Ginny and they brushed hands. Harry felt the electricity run through his body as did Ginny.   
  
Everyone sat around the table talking wildly about everything and anything. Harry just sat there staring around at his "FAMILY" He smiled to himself and finished eating. ' I love these people,' he thought to himself as he looked across the table. there in front of him sat Ginny. Her hair was shining from the sunlight and she was laughing at Fred and George. Her laugh was intoxicating. ' She is so beautiful. I wonder if the Weasley brothers would kill me if they knew I looked at her like that.' Harry must have been staring a little too long cuz soon Hermione was smiling and Ron was looking between Harry and Ginny.  
  
Ron nudged him in the ribs and asked, " Oi Harry, do you like her?"  
  
" What n.n....... ok yes Ron I do." Ron smiled and replied, " Well it is about bloody time you realized it. the whole family except her has known for a long time." Ron then turned to his plate and continued eating. 'I have to tell her,' Harry thought.   
  
Author note PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE REVIEW! tanks Cheerio! 


End file.
